


Frosty

by Noname_Kat



Series: Ella Enchants [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Frosty the Snowman, Silly, Swan-Mills Family, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Emma and Henry build a snowman, what could possibly go wrong?!





	Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm stuck in the Seattlesnowpocalpse...and for some reason, I've used some of my free time to write this... lol

“It’s here! It’s here!”

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed as she watched Grumpy run by in a panic.

“Explain yourself, Miss Swan.”  Regina crossed her arms and glared at the Sheriff.

“It wasn’t our fault!” Emma turned to Henry for support, but he only shrugged.

“So the giant snowman running down main street has nothing to do with the two of you?”

“Well…” The guilty duo just shrugged at the Mayor.

“Mom, we were just having a fun afternoon building a snowman, and then everything went kinda wonky.”

“Wonky? Explain.”

“Yeah… Well, you know the _Frosty the Snowman_ song right?” Regina nodded her head at her son. “So, we had finished building the snowman, and Ma did that cool thing you do...when you snap your fingers and music starts to play?” Again, Regina nodded. “So...as the lyrics played we realized the little details we were missing...and Ma started to poof the missing items onto our snowman…”

“Okay… So what exactly was that?” Regina turned her attention to the blonde.

“A corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal?” Emma cringed as she listed off the items.

“Isn’t he also supposed to have a _jolly happy soul,_ Miss Swan?” Regina jumped at a loud crashing sound.

“Mom, you know they say that Frosty the Snowman is a fairytale…”

“Oh they do, do they? I suppose you know how he came to life one day then?” If the giant snowman wasn’t currently wreaking havoc on main street this might actually be funny Regina mused.

“I’m guessing there was some magic in the old silk hat we found?” Henry side eyed Emma. Emma, in turn, covered her face with both of her hands.

“Just where did you two find this old silk hat?” Regina had a pretty good idea. She recognized the garment as soon as she saw it.

“Umm...it might be one of Jefferson’s hats…” Emma barely whispered the answer, but Regina heard every word.

The brunette closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. “Did you really think it was a good idea to place a hat made by the mad matter upon the snowman’s head?!” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Once she calmed her nerves, she glanced back up at Emma who had her head down. The brunette walked up to the sad looking blonde and lifted her face. They looked into each other's eyes, and Regina placed a small kiss on the tip of Emma’s cold nose. “We will be starting up your magic lessons again very soon, my dear.” The couple smiled at each other. Emma gave Regina a small, shy smile and nodded.

“Ummm, Moms? Giant killer snowman on the loose?” Another loud crash made them all jump.

“Okay. Since the song seems to be the key to how he came to life. Maybe it’ll help us defeat him as well?” Emma and Henry nodded their heads in agreement.

The trio looked up at the cloudy sky.

“The sun isn’t exactly hot this day, Mom.” Regina rolled her eyes at her son.

“Well I suppose we’re lucky fireballs are my specialty then aren’t we?” Regina flexed her fingers and smiled wickedly.

The trio marched down main street towards Frosty. The snowman was currently hitting the hood of the police cruiser with the broomstick in his hand.

“Hey, Olaf wannabe!” Regina waved her arms to get the snowman’s attention while Emma ran off to the side with Henry. Summoning up a fireball in each hand Regina threw them at her target. Her aim was on point as each fireball crashed into Frosty’s face. Once the steam cleared out, the sight that greeted them was frightening. The two eyes made out of coal were both on fire, and Frosty only seemed angrier because of it.

“Uhh… Regina, I don’t think that worked!”

“Thanks for the update, Miss Swan!” Regina threw out more fireballs, hitting Frosty in multiple spots, but nothing seemed to be slowing him down. The snowman started to charge at Regina. She poofed herself away just before he reached her. The brunette reappeared behind Henry and Emma making them jump. “Anyone have any better ideas?!”

“Maybe we should call Elsa?” The glare Emma received from Regina shut her up real quick. “Or not…”

“We need the sun to come out!” The two mothers just stared blankly at their son. “You guys moved the freaking moon! You can move some stupid clouds!”

“He has a point, Regina.” They both smiled at their son; he was so smart.

“Tell me how amazing I am after you melt Frosty!”

Snapped back to reality, the duo set their aim on the clouds.

“Just concentrate on moving them enough to let some sunshine though.” They shared a quick nod and blasted their magic into the sky.

“It’s working!”

“Stay focused, Emma!” A beam of light broke through the clouds. “We need to get him into that light!”

“I’m on it!”

“Henry no!!” Both Regina and Emma called out at their son as he took off in the direction of the crazed snowman. Regina started to chase after Henry, but as soon as she stopped her magic, the clouds began to move back together.

“Regina! The clouds!” The brunette looked back at Henry running into danger. “We have to trust he’ll be okay, Regina.” She nodded wordlessly at Emma and resumed blasting the clouds with her magic.

They watched as Henry sprinted towards Frosty. He stopped about ten feet from the monster and started waving his arms and drawing the snowman’s attention.

“He’s so your son, Regina.” Regina couldn’t help but blush at Emma’s words.

“Unless he gets himself hurt, Miss Swan. Then he’s all yours...” Henry kept trying to draw Frosty to the beam of sunlight. It wasn’t working very well when a cloud of green smoke appeared next to the magic duo.

“What the bloody hell is happening?!”

“Welcome to the party, Zelena. Care to lend a hand?!” The redhead rolled her eyes at her little sis and poofed herself next to Henry.

“Hello, dear nephew.” Henry yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of his wicked aunt.

“Geesh, Z! Give a guy a head’s up next time!” Zelena just cackled and hit Frosty with a wave of magic. “We need to get him into the sunlight!” With a nod of understanding, Zelena adjusted her magic and started to use it to push Frosty into the beam of light. “It’s working!”

As soon as Frosty’s entire body was in the beam of sunshine, he let out a horrific scream. Everyone cringed as they watched the snowman slowly melt away, but before he was gone entirely, the snowman yelled out… “I’ll be back again someday!”

“That was…” Emma couldn’t find the words...

“Horrific…”

“Frightening…”

“Bloody brilliant!” Everyone turned and stared open-mouthed at Zelena. “What? It was! Come on! I wish I would have thought of creating that!”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, let’s help clean up this mess and then we can get dinner at Granny’s.” Everyone nodded in agreement and got to work. They didn’t even have to convince Zelena to help out.

The exhausted snowman busters settled into a booth at Granny’s a few hours later. Ruby wordlessly brought them each their favorite warm beverages.

The diner was eerily quiet. Now and then you’d hear the clink of some silverware. Soon Ruby reappeared with everyone’s food. No words were said as everyone dug into their meals…

“This is bloody ridiculous.” Zelena snapped her fingers. As soon as the sound of jingle bells hit the air, everyone groaned.

 

 

Who's debonair with the tall silk hat?

Muffler of wool and a tummy that's fat?

King for a day, and he loves the road

With a broomstick cane and a heart of gold

That's Frosty the Snowman

He's a jolly happy soul

With a corncob pipe and a button nose

And two eyes made out of coal

Frosty the Snowman

Is a fairy tale they say

He was made of snow

But the children know

How he came to life one day

There must have been some magic in

That old silk hat they found

For when they placed it on his head

He began to dance around

Frosty the Snowman

Was alive as he could be

And the children say

He could laugh and play

Just the same as you and me

Frosty the Snowman

Knew the sun was hot that day

So he said let's run

And we'll have some fun

Now before I melt away

So down to the village

With a broomstick in his hand

Running here and there all around the square

Saying catch me if you can

He led them down the streets of town

Right to the traffic cop

And he only paused a moment when

He heard him holler stop

For Frosty the Snowman

Had to hurry on his way

But he waved goodbye

Saying don't you cry

I'll be back again someday

 

The group burst out laughing as soon as the song came to an end.

“At least you picked the Ella Fitzgerald version...” Regina smiled over at her sister. “Thanks for your help today, by the way, it was very much appreciated. Zelena could only smile and nod at the praise. “As for you, Miss Swan.” Emma choked on the piece of grilled cheese she just took a bite of. “You recovered quite well to help me pull off that move with the clouds, thank you.” Regina leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. “But...” Emma’s eye’s grew large. “Magic lessons start next week.” They smiled at one another.

“Geez get a room you two…”

“Gross!”

The sound of the diner doors opening drew their attention to the front of the diner. The Charmings came stumbling in and started brushing fresh snow off of their shoulders. They caught sight of their family group in the booth and ventured over to them.

“Why are you all couped up in here?!” Snow smiled widely at them all. “It’s so beautiful outside!”

Emma grabbed Regina’s hand before she could form a fireball.

“We were wondering if everyone wanted to join us in building a snowman!” The entire diner groaned in unison at David. “What?”

“I’ll help you!”  Everyone turned to look at a wickedly smiling Zelena. “I have the perfect hat for it!”

Before Regina could put a stop to the inevitable insanity, Snow chimed in… “Perfect! At least one of the Mills siblings is helpful!” Regina smiled evilly at Snow.

"Oh, have fun, dears…” The entire diner watched on as the Charmings and Zelena made their way outside.

“Regina…”

“I know…”

“We have to stop…”

“Can’t we just let it attack them a little?”

“Mom!”

“Fine…” Regina snapped her fingers, and Jefferson’s hat appeared in her hands. First, she waved her hand over it a few times surrounding it in her purple magic. Next, she snapped her fingers making it vanish again...

“What did you do?” Emma looked at Regina curiously.

“Now when the hat is put upon his head...he will begin to dance around, but then he’ll instantly melt. It should make Zelena happy and scare Snow. We all win!” Regina smiled her son and girlfriend.

Henry looked over at his blonde mother curiously, and they both broke out into a fit of giggles. “I’ve gotta see this!” Henry got up and rushed out the diner.

“You truly are evil.”

“And you love it.”

“That, I do.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Ella singing Frosty the Snowman!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcLQFkrxgEo)


End file.
